projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a character from the Resident Evil series. Profile Resident Evil (Taken from Jill's story) July 24, 1998 S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) Alpha team were sent to the Arklay Mountain Range to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team. The minute they landed, they were thrust into a terror-filled nightmare. After witnessing her teammate being mauled by a pack of beasts, she was rescued by Chris when she was still in shock. They headed toward a nearby mansion with several other members, but somehow Chris got separated. As she continues exploring the haunted manor, she occasionally got help from sqaudmate Barry Burton. But she started to get suspicious of Barry's actions, but when she got to the bottom of the secret laboratory the truth was revealed: the traitor, Albert Wesker, blackmailed him with his family's lives if he didn't comply. As soon as he released the Tyrant, it disobeyed his commands and attacked him instead. After dealing with it, both of them get out of the lab along with the rescued Chris. As they head up the elevator and send a signal to Brad, the Tyrant bursts from below, ready for a rematch. None of their attacks were working, but thanks to the MLR that Brad drops, Jill disposes of the undead monster in epic fashion. They fly off at daybreak as the mansion explodes behind them. RE 3: Nemesis "September 28, Daybreak. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow... I'm still alive." September 27, 1998 With Chris gone to Europe to investigate Umbrella and Barry relocating his family to Canada, Jill stayed behind in Raccoon City to find the underground facility's whereabouts to expose Umbrella's research. But all of it went up in smoke as her hometown became Hell on Earth as the T-Virus infected the entire city. She was then left with no choice but to escape her home and out of the city. As she was searching for escape routes, she finds Brad Vickers and helps him fend off some zombies. He was in a frantic state, claiming that something was hunting S.T.A.R.S. members down. As they head to the police station, she met her first encounter with Nemesis as it stabbed Brad in the head. Retreating to the interior, she began searching for clues and eventually goes to the S.T.A.R.S. room using a keycard. While inside, the radio starts beeping and she gets a message from a man named Carlos who lost contact with his squad and requested backup. She left the station with the Pursuer behind. She found the man in question downtown: Carlos Oliveira of the U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) was on his way to his rendezvous point when he was ambushed. After getting to the cable car station, she meets up with his squadmates Nikolai and Mikhail. With the parts to the car missing, Jill splits up to find the required parts. After doing so, the car starts up but Nemesis attacks. Mikhail, though wounded, sacrificed his life to protect his comrades. The following explosion veered the car off course near the clock tower where the rescue chopper was to rendezvous. She managed to fix the clockworks to send a signal, but the chopper was shot down by Nemesis. A battle ensued as both Jill and Carlos fought against the Pursuer and eventually proved victorious...until Jill suddenly collapses. Carlos takes her to a nearby chapel and awakens two days later, where she says that Nemesis managed to infect her before he fell. Carlos hurries to the hospital to try and procure a vaccine for Jill, but witnesses Nikolai shoot another mercenary. Just as he pulled his gun on Carlos, the merc used a grenade to blow the traitor away. He managed to escape before the hospital was leveled by a timed bomb. After heading back to the chapel and giving Jill the vaccine, she fully recovers. After searching for another route, she finds a secret hazardous waste disposal plant behind the park. After being saved by Carlos, he explains that a missile is on its way to destroy Raccoon City at dawn. She rushes to find a way out, but finds Nikolai and learns the truth: The U.B.C.S. was sent to get combat data for the B.O.W.s while under the guise of rescuing civilians. Nemesis was still chasing Jill, but she finally takes him down using a secret weapon that was transferred to the facility. After destroying him for good, she and Carlos head for the roof and lights a flare, signaling a nearby helicopter. After getting out of the city, she watches as the missile literally wipes Raccoon City off the map. She then vows to stop Umbrella for good. Umbrella Chronicles February 24, 2003 Chris and Jill join a regional Biohazard unit and head for the Umbrella base in Russia where a top-secret B.O.W. was in development. They arrive at their destination: a chemical processing plant which hides a hidden underground research facility. They head deeper and deeper, as if plunging down into the depths of Hell, towards the heart of the base. They finally arrive at what appears to be a testing room for B.O.W.s. A voice on the intercom releases their latest project: T.-A.L.O.S. As they fought the monster in its grotesque state, it was finally destroyed and Umbrella was no more. They were reluctant to celebrate, as their old enemy Wesker was still out there. Revelations With Umbrella's assets being sold off to rival firms and the Black Market, Jill and Chris co-found the B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) to stop worldwide bioterrorists from repeating Umbrella's schemes. After investigating the ruins of the Terragrigia Incident, Jill gets a message saying that Chris and his partner Jessica have gone missing. Their last known coordinates were somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. After arriving, she and her partner, Parker Luciani, find a wrecked cruise ship, the Queen Zenobia. Given that it was where Chris was last seen, it was logical that he'd be somewhere on the ship. When they board, they find that the entire crew was dead and new B.O.W.s were crawling around. After killing one, she splits up to search for Chris. After finding a key off a dead woman, she meets with her partner and finds Chris...only to find that it was a dummy bomb and both of them were knocked out by the gas it sprayed. When she awoke, she found herself separated from Parker and stripped of her weapons. Jill had to dodge and run past the numerous Oozes to search for Parker, and after finally catching up to him, he hands her some decoys to fool the B.O.W.s while they search for their gear. After finding them, they head for the bridge but find that the comm systems were destroyed. They find FBC agent Raymond Vester, and after a brief chat, walks away. They find the Emergency Comms room, but the key they needed was in the Promenade Deck with the comms officer. After heading there, they find the comm officer...only to see him turn into a giant blob of a B.O.W. After dealing with Scagdead, they get the key off him and head for the Emergency Comms room, only to find Vector there and says its too late. A video then plays showing Il Veltro leader Jack Norman dumping a batch the T-Abyss virus into a fish tank with the inhabitants turning into B.O.W.s. As they explore the ship, they eventually find Chris and Jessica. After splitting up with their respective partners, Chris and Jill head for the labs where the T-Abyss was researched. The virus suddenly leaks into a flood, but thankfully Jill managed to inject herself with a vaccine before it happened. After reuniting with Chris, she explains about Morgan's ties with Veltro and the pair head out to escape. They find Parker injured and reveals that Jessica was a traitor working with Morgan. Jill tries to limp him out, but the wreckage causes them to fall, thinking he was dead. With the help of agent Kirk, the pair escape and head for the Queen Dido for evidence linking Morgan to Veltro. There they find Jack Norman, hell-bent on exacting revenge against Morgan for using him for his own designs. After injecting the ultimate Abyss virus into him, a long fight ensued with the B.S.A.A. agents emerging victorious. They find a PDA with the needed evidence, uploading it to the BSAA, and Morgan was arrested with the FBC permenantly disbanded. RE: 5 2006 After receiving a reliable tip about the location of former Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Specer, Chris and Jill head for the estate where he is said to reside. On arrival, they find that the guards were brutally murdered through physical force. As they work their way through the haunted mansion, solving puzzles and defeating monsters, they eventually find the room where he was hiding...only to find the man dead, and his killer Albert Wesker. A fight began and Wesker had the upper hand. Just as he was about to finish Chris, Jill pushes him out the window along with herself. They fell down the cliff and Jill was declared KIA. Wesker takes a heavily wounded Jill into cryostasis and treats her wounds. He originally intended to use her as a test subject for his new Uroboros virus when he makes a surprising discovery: the T-Virus in Jill's body from the Raccoon City Incident didn't go away after being administered the vaccine made by Carlos, but instead went into a dormant state. It became active again once Jill was in stasis. Wesker decides to use her antibodies to complete the virus, as well as create a new chemical called P30. It would be used to enhance strength to superhuman levels as well as render the user highly susceptible to control. Unfortunately, it had a serious drawback: the effects are short-term, and the drug must be administered at frequent intervals. To test this, he puts a control device on Jill to usurp control from her. 2009 Jill wore the guise of a cloak and beak masked, her mind under the control of Wesker's newest viral creation. She meets her former partner Chris and numerous occasions throughout Africa, and even fought him off a few times. Once the pair arrives in the caves, they encounter Wesker and the masked accomplice. After taking off the cowl...there was Jill Valentine, alive and well. Chris was in shock that his partner was still alive, but he was knocked back to reality by a kick to the chest. A fight then broke out between Chris, Sheva, Wesker, and Jill. After several minutes, Wesker decides to leave and Jill steps up when Chris gave chase. She starts to snap back to reality when Chris calls her name. Wesker notices this, and pulls a remote that administers the P30 to her system. Another battle ensued, this time to free Jill from Wesker's control. After some time, they finally pry the control device from her chest. After reawakening, she apologizes for her actions. Even though she was under control, she was still aware of her actions. Though reluctant, Chris heads off to chase Wesker with Sheva, with Jill collapsing in exhaustion. She was awakened by B.S.A.A. agent Josh Stone, and he explains that a rescue chopper is on its way to the other side of the mountain. They make their way there while fighting off hordes of Majini. She finds a comm station and relays some information about Wesker's weak point to Chris and Sheva. Once there, they had to protect the helipad from wave after wave of Majini until it finally arrives. Once it arrives, a nearby explosion knocks out Jill and injures her. Josh gets her there while the pilot covers them, but just as they were about to take off, a Majini shoots the pilot. After getting on, Josh pilots the chopper while Jill covers him. She then gets revenge on the pilot by killing the Majini that did the deed right between the eyes. They finally get to Chris and Sheva just as they finally defeated Wesker. She drops down a ladder, and both of them grab on, though Chris barely managed to. After getting on, Wesker makes a last-ditch effort to kill them but fail when Chris and Sheva use a pair of RPGs to send him to his permanent grave. Jill then finally lets out a sigh of relief, it was finally over. Revelations 2 Jill is mentioned within the files as she remains as an SOA agent for the B.S.A.A. After the incident in Kijuju, Jill returns to BSAA Headquarters. Unfortunately for her due to being involved with viruses, she was taken in custody to run some tests in the lab before being sent into rehabilitation. She sent an email to Barry about her boredom from several tests. She is also playable in Raid Mode in her Revelations attire. Crosspedia Entry A member of the anti-bioterrorism organization "B.S.A.A." Has partnered with Chris since their time together in S.T.A.R.S. After working with him to resolve the "Mansion Incident" on the outskirts of Raccoon City, she headed into Raccoon City itself in order to investigate Umbrella, the company apparently pulling the strings. She has been a member of the B.S.A.A. since its founding, along with Chris. She also played a central role in the incident aboard the Queen Zenobia, ultimately destroying the organization called Veltro and those backing them. Jill has a strong sense of justice, superlative physical capabilities and a solid understanding of the sciences. Skilled with a lock pick, she has also been known as the "Master of Unlocking." Gameplay In Project X Zone, Jill first appears in Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising and reappears in Chapter 21: The House of the Dead. In Project X Zone 2, Jill first appears in Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland. Jill uses a variety of firearms: handguns, assault rifiles, mines, shotguns, stunguns, grenades, as well as an MRL, a stun club, a sniper rifle, and the Genesis scanner from Revelations. She is also an expert at CQC. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: S.T.A.R.S. Jacket (ATK +337, TEC +30, HP +5000, Skill SP Cost down 20%) Accessory: Nemesis Parasite (ATK +20, DEF +230, TEC +20, DEX +50, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her themes are Terragrigia Panic in Project X Zone and Ship Battle in Project X Zone 2 from Resident Evil Revelations. Terrragriga Panic 1 -Resident Evil Revelations- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Terragrigia Panic (Project X Zone) Ship Battle (Project X Zone 2)|Ship Battle (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine List of Quotes - Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine (PXZ2) Gallery Minitokyo.Resident.Evil-.Revelations.540356.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil Revelations) main3.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) Resident-Evil-5-Gold-Edition-Chris-Jill.jpg|Chris and Jill (Resident Evil 5) IMG 0007.PNG|Jill Valentine (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) Jill-and-chris-resident-evil-34767465-410-595.jpg|Chris and Jill (Resident Evil) Resident-Evil-Revelations-jill.jpg|Jill in the rain Category:Capcom Category:Resident Evil Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters